


Sanders Sides Cheesy Porn Plots

by scorpias_beotch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Porn Plots, Pornhub, Sex, Smut, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, cheesy porn plots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpias_beotch/pseuds/scorpias_beotch
Summary: This book will be sexually explicit and will feature a lot of possibly triggering or disturbing content. If you do not wish to read that content, you do not have to read my story. There will be content warnings at the beginning of each chapter and you are more than welcome to comment any warnings that I may have missed. With that said, here is the description.These Sanders Sides one shots will be based off of some cheesy porn plots. I may include the title of the porn that it is based off of as the title of the chapter. Most of this will also be straight porn that I will turn into gay porn for the sake of all the characters being male.Feel free to comment requests or suggestions for future chapters, as well as ships you want to see. With that said, there are a few ships that I am uncomfortable with, but I will talk about that in the first chapter. Thank you all, enjoy my book!!(This book is also published on my Wattpad, kaixiak5)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dukeciet, Intrulogical - Relationship, Loceit, Logic | Logan Sanders & Creativity | Roman Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logince, Moceit, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, RemRom, Roceit, Royality - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Requests and Rules

Hello My Dear Readers, I am here to bring you this amazing and slightly ridiculous story, I do hope that you enjoy it.

This is the chapter where I'd like for you to submit all of your requests or suggestions. Feel free to even leave a ship that you would like to see on this story.

Ships that I will not do include; Logicality, Analogical, and Anxceit. 

Everything else will be free game for comments.

Thank you, you may proceed to the story now!


	2. Dukeceit: Stepdad helps clumsy Stepson Clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter to my series Sanders Sides One Shots: Cheesy Porn Plots, please heed the warnings very carefully and if there is anything that may trigger you then either skip this chapter or do not read this story. EVERYONE IN THE STORY IS EITHER 18 OR OLDER. If you have any requests or suggestions please comment on the last chapter.
> 
> Warnings For this Chapter: step parent sleeping with step son, smut, cheating, If you see any other thing that you think needs to have a warning please comment and let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings For this Chapter: step parent sleeping with step son, smut, cheating, If you see any other thing that you think needs to have a warning please comment and let me know.

Remus sat on the couch playing video games. He had been sat there doing the same the entire day and he didn't really have much else to do since he had graduated. He had just lost a round of what he was playing whenever his stepfather, Janus, came in. Janus had married Remus's mother last year, and he wasn't much older than Remus himself. Remus's mother was rich and pretty old, way too old for Janus, Remus thought.

As he walked in, Remus looked him up and down. Janus wore a short and tight skirt that came to about his mid thigh, along with a tight cropped tank top. The outfit really accentuated Janus's curves and got Remus was staring.

"Whoa..." Remus said. Janus jumped and turned around.

"Oh my god, Remus! I- I didn't know that you were home! Oh god, you weren't supposed to see me like this." He said.

"Damn, I wish I'd seen you like this sooner." Remus said. Janus's blush deepened and he looked away.

"Look just... Just don't tell your mother. Please." Janus begged. Remus nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me." He said, looking back to his game.

"Have you had anything other than junk food to eat today, Remus?" Janus asked, noticing the empty chip bags and snack cake wrappers. Remus shrugged, continuing to play his games. Janus rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen.

Remus's game was interrupted by Janus bringing in a sandwich and a glass of lemonade. 

"Here, Remus. Eat this." Janus said, setting it on the coffee table in front of Remus. Remus reached and grabbed his glass of lemonade to take a sip, when Janus sat down right beside him. Remus bit his lip a little and looked over at his stepfather. 'god he is so hot...' He thought. The glass slipped from his hand due to the condensation and spilled all over his lap. Remus's eyes widened as he looked at his soaked lap. Janus was quick to grab a towel and begin wiping off Remus's crotch quickly.

"Come with me, I'll put your pants in the wash for you." Janus said, getting up and heading towards the laundry room. Remus followed him without a second thought. When they got into the laundry room, Janus started to unbutton Remus's pants and take them off, revealing two things. One, Remus was definitely not wearing any underwear and two, Remus was very excited. Remus's cheeks turned red, looking at his stepfather, who was holding onto the waist of his pants.

"Um, fuck, sorry.." Remus muttered, looking anywhere but at Janus. Janus smirked a little bit and lowered himself down to his knees.

"Hm, I'm sure the lemonade soaked through your pants and now your cock most likely needs to be cleaned to. Should I lick it off for you?" He asked, smirking. Remus covered his face.

"Fuck, Janus, you're my step dad." He said, blushing furiously. Janus chuckled.

"I've had eyes for you since your mother introduced me to you." He said, looking up at Remus with a smirk, "You are so hot, I should have married you." Janus leaned forward and teasingly licked the tip of his cock. Remus let out a small moan and bucked his hips.

"Fuck, Jan~" He moaned. He ran his fingers into Janus's hair and gripped tightly. Janus bobbed his head and took more every time, until he was deepthroating his whole cock. Janus deep throated Remus's cock, he could feel his precum spilling down his throat.

Janus soon pulled off, "Hm, you should fuck my little ass, baby." He said, jerking his cock slowly.

"Shit, yes please~" Janus hurriedly got up and bent over the washing machine. Remus pushed Janus's shirt up and ripped his panties off, "God you have a beautiful ass." He said. He moved down so that he could tongue at his entrance. Janus gasped whenever he felt the wet muscle.

"Oh- Oh my god Remus~ Fuck that feels so good!" He cried out, throwing his head back. Remus continued to eat him out, pulling his hips closer. Janus gripped the edge of the washer and moaned louder. 

Whenever Remus thought that Janus was wet enough to take him, he moved up and threw one of Janus's legs up onto the washer and positioned himself against his hole. He slowly started to push in, causing them both to let out a loud moan.

"Fuck, Remus, yes!" Janus moaned as Remus bottomed out, "You can thrust now, please~" he cried. Remus gripped Janus's hips and began thrusting into him at a fast pace. Janus's cock was trapped between his body and the washing machine, which was still running and giving him the most amazing vibration against his cock.

"God, Janus, your so tight~ I fit so perfectly inside of you." He purred, he moved his hand to Janus's throat and pulled his head back so that he could kiss around his neck. Janus moaned louder and louder, wanting nothing more than to keep Remus's cock inside of him forever.

"Fuck, Janus, I'm close." Remus moaned out, thrusting faster and harder. Janus moaned out louder, the combination of the vibrations from the washer, Remus's fat cock inside of him, and Remus's dirty words made him spill all over the washing machine. Remus moaned out again, thrusting deep inside of him and filling him up with his cum. He thrusted a few more times to ride out both of their orgasms.

"Fuck, that was so hot." Janus panted out, "We have got to do this again sometime." Remus left a couple kisses on Janus's neck.

"Oh, I definitely agree." Remus said as he pulled out. Janus stood up, but almost fell, "Lets get you into a hot bubble bath." Remus suggested. Janus nodded quickly and walked with Remus to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comment any suggestions that you have down below


	3. Intruloceit: Tentacle Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Janus get an odd invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual intercourse, tentacles, cursing and strong language

Janus was sitting on a warm beach in Remus’s side of the imagination. Remus had created this place because he knew how much Janus loved the warmth of the sun and the smell of the water. Janus laid back on the blanket that he had spread out and sighed as he felt the heat of the sun on his skin and scales. This was the best feeling in the world.

Janus heard footsteps approaching him, so he sat up. There was a regular looking mailman, he smiled.

“Are you Janus Sanders?” The man asked. Janus sat up and quickly covered his naked lower half.

“Um, yes. That’s me.” He replied. The mailman smiled and handed him a black envelope with “Janus” written in yellow ink, “Thank you.” He said as he started opening it.

“You’re welcome, have a nice day.” He said and walked away until he disappeared.

Janus pulled the card out of the envelope and read the green writing.

“ _ Janus, _

_ Please come to my room at approximately 3pm for a fun date _

_ Love, _

_ Remus” _

Janus raised an eyebrow, but tucked the note with the rest of his things. It was only noon, so he had some time to spare.

~

Logan was in his room, reading a book whenever he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and put a bookmark in his book.

“Who is it?” He asked. There was no answer, but a black envelope with “Logan” written in dark blue ink was slid under the door. He picked up the envelope and opened it.

_ “Logan, _

_ Please come to my room at approximately 3pm for a fun date _

_ Love, _

_ Remus” _

Logan read it a couple times and shrugged.

“Okay, I guess I have plans.” He said. He looked at the time, it was noon.

~

Remus was in his room setting everything up. He had made his room completely empty. He did his best to make the room look like a proper sex dungeon. When he was finished he smiled and went to take a shower.

After he was cleaned, he put on a very formal tuxedo, though he knew that it wouldn't last long during the date. 

Next, he created a little restaurant front in his room so that they could have a nice dinner before going into the dungeon part.

~

Janus showed up at Remus's room at exactly 3 pm. Logan was already standing there. He smiled and greeted his boyfriend.

"Hey, Lo. Did you get a note to?" He asked. Logan nodded.

"Yes I did. What do you suppose that the date is?" He asked. Janus hummed in thought.

"With Remus, its hard to say." He said. Logan chuckled.

"Isn't that the truth." Soon, the heard a noise and t hey both turned to face the door as it opened, Remus was standing there wearing his nicest tuxedo.

"Come in my loves." He said, stepping aside so that they could both walk in. It looked like a beautiful restaurant.

"Wow, Remus. I must say this is a lot more... Sophisticated than we were expecting. Remus smirked.

"Why, thank you Janus." He said. He led them to a table and pulled out a chair for both of them.  "Okay, sit down and I will go get our waiter." Remus said and then disappeared into a door at the back. Logan and Janus looked at each other with a smile.

"This is really nice. I'm so proud of him." Logan said. Janus nodded.

"I'm impressed," Janus started, "But I did kind of get myself a little, um, excited for something more." He said. Logan laughed a bit.

"Oh, I'm sure there will be some of that as well." Logan said. Janus nodded.

~

"Wow, Remus. This was an amazing date." Logan said.

"I have to agree. The atmosphere was amazing and the meal was great." Janus said. Remus gave them a big, toothy grin.

"Well, the fun isn't over yet." He said excitedly. He stood up and guided them to the same door that he had gotten the waiter out of. The two followed him, looking at each other with some nerves, but mostly excitement. Remus opened the door and let his two dates walk in before him. They walked in and took in the scene of the sex dungeon in front of them. There were shackles on the ceiling that they could be hung from and also multiple places that they could be tied down. Next, they looked at the shelves of different dildos that had different shapes and sizes.

"Remus..." Logan and Janus said in unison. Remus came up behind them and smiled.

"I have a very special surprise for you." He said, they both turned to look at him as 8 tentacles came out of the back of his tuxedo. They both looked on with very shocked expressions.

"I-Remus..." Logan said, "This is... just... wow." Logan said. Janus nodded in agreement.

"Please, Remus... Fuck.." He said. Remus smiled and snapped, causing them to both be naked and hanging from the shackles on the ceiling. Logan blushed deeply, as did Janus.

"We are going to have a lot of fun." Remus said.

~

After making sure that both men were comfortable, Remus led a tentacle to each of their mouths and gagged them with the tentacles. They both moaned around the slick fat tentacles. Remus guided another tentacle to prod at each other their holes. Both of them had had the same idea and slicked up before they came. Remus smiled.

"You two two are such good boys getting yourselves ready to take me. Bet you didn't know you'd be taking my big fat tentacles." Remus teased. Both of them let out stifled moans around the tentacles shoved down their throats. Remus pushed the tentacles into each other their holes, causing them to both scream out at the intrusion. Remus laughed and guided one tentacles to start stroking his own cock. 

Logan and Janus moaned out as the tentacles thrusted in and out of their holes. Remus watched them, stroking his own cock. He pulled the tentacles out of their mouths. and moved them closer to each other. The two took the cue and moved to start deeply kissing each other. Remus watched on, loving the sight of them making out while they were each being fucked by his own tentacle.

"Fuck you two look so hot for me. You're so needy." He said with a giggle. They both moaned into each others mouths as they felt his tentacles push deeper and rub against their prostates. They pulled back a little and Janus started kissing and sucking down Logan's neck.

"Remus, please, fuck!" He moaned, "Please let us cum." Logan whined. Janus let out a whine of agreement and bucked his hips.

"Mm, I suppose I could let you guys cum." He said, with a fake thoughtful look, "But it's so fun seeing you two looking all strung out and needy for me." He said, followed by an evil laughter. Logan whined and grinded his own cock into Janus's as Remus fucked them both. Janus bit particularly hard into Logan's neck as he came all over Logan's cock and his stomach. Logan followed immediately. "You two came without my permission." Remus said, snapping so that they were both on their knees in front of him, "Now you are both going to take my cock until I cum." Remus said. They both immediately began paying attention to Remus's cock. Janus took his whole length in his mouth and down his throat while Logan began sucking on Remus's balls.

"Fuck, you two are amazing with your mouths." Remus moaned out before cumming down Janus's throat. 

~

Soon they were all cleaned up and cuddling in Remus's bed. 

"Thank you, Rem. That was amazing." Logan murmured. Janus was already asleep. 

"You're very welcome. I hope we can do it again soon." He said. Logan nodded.


	4. Logince: Body Swapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman switched bodies with his crush.  
> (Human/Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swapping bodies, dubious consent, masturbating in someone else's body  
> Basically, Roman will be in Logan's body with Logan. I will refer to it as their body or parts.

Roman had been the witch, Virgil's, apprentice for a while now. Virgil had taught him many, many things about magic and spells and potions and lots of other things. One thing that really stuck out was the body swapping potion. Virgil had told Roman that this was a potion that could help him go undetected in an area where witches would surely be killed. All one had to do was find someone and have them drink the potion. As soon as they drank the potion, the witch would be put into the human's body along with the human. The witch's body would be hidden until exactly 24 hours later and then he would go back into his body.

Roman had made the potion and put it in a bottle, then he traveled into the town. He arrived at the trader's market and found the stand where a mad sold the things that his mother had made. The man's name was Logan and Roman had fallen deeply in love with Logan. Of course there were love potions that Roman could make but he wanted Logan to love him for who he was, not because he was forced to love him. That's where this wonderous idea came into play. If he could get into Logan's body in that way, then he could show Logan how good he could make him feel and how good of a lover he would be. All that he had to do was get Logan to drink the potion. That's where it could be tricky. 

Roman had shown up at the market and pretended to look at the blankets. He had already bought 5 of them just from coming to see Logan. 

"Hey, Roman. What brings you back?" He asked with a smile. Roman blushed.

"I, uh, wanted to give you this." Roman said, pulling the bottle out of his satchel, "I made it myself and I wanted you to be the first to try it." Logan took the bottle hesitantly.

"Is this another one of your potions, Roman? Because it took a very long time to get rid of the cat ears from last time. I had to wear a hood for ages." He said. Roman blushed.

"Oh, yeah, uh... Sorry about that." Roman said, "But yes this is a potion, but I promise whatever effects it has won't last any more than 24 hours." Roman said. Logan sighed.

"Okay, I'll drink it." Logan said, "Do you want me to do it now or should I wait until tonight?" Logan asked. Roman thought for a second.

"It's up to you." He said. Logan nodded.

"I'm going to save it for later." Roman nodded and bought another blanket before he left. 

~

Roman was sitting in his bedroom reading some books that Virgil had given him. Virgil was out collecting some ingredients for some more potions. Roman felt something weird. His eyes started to droop and he soon passed out. 

Whenever he woke up, he was in a strange bedroom. There were a few shelves of books and a desk that was littered with text books and papers. Roman stood up, he felt taller and just kind of... odd. He spotted a mirror and moved over to it. 

"Oh my god, it worked!" He said excitedly. He then heard another voice.

"Roman? Oh my god are you in my body?" Logan said, "Is that what this potion did." Roman giggled and spun around. He played with the tie around their neck.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful!" He said.

"No, its weird. Why would you do this?" Logan asked. Roman huffed and ran his hands down their body and around his ass.

"Logan, I never realized that you had such a good ass." He said.

"Can you get out of my body, Roman, this is weird." Logan asked. Roman hummed.

"Well the potion will wear off in 24 hours. Maybe we could have some fun with it, Logie. I could show you how good I can make you feel." Roman said.

"I don't know, Roman. I would rather not get caught." 

"We won't get caught as long as you don't get to loud." Roman said. 

"Fine. I guess it'll kill time." Logan huffed. Roman squealed.

"Do you have any toys, baby?" He asked, "I'd really like to play with you." Roman said, running his hands down to their nipples. He pinched them and rubbed them. Logan whined.

"In, uh, in the closet." Logan said. Roman opened the closet and pulled out a box. Inside there were two dildos, a vibrator, and some lube. Roman picked up the lube.

"Ooh, cherry flavor, hm?" He giggled, "I'd love to lick this off your dick." Roman said. Logan whined a bit more and Roman felt their hips buck at that, "Wow baby, you about had control there for a second." Roman teased. Logan whined again.

"Please, Roman. I need it so bad." He whined. Roman giggled.

"You'll get what you want, Lo. Be patient." Roman said. He grabbed the red dildo and walked over to the bed. He got their comfortable on the bed and began to stretch their hole. They both moaned in unison as roman thrusted their fingers into their hole. Roman moaned and moved his hand to jerk their cock.

"God, Roman, you're doing so good." Logan cried out. Roman squeezed their cock and added another finger to stretch their hole out. 

"Ready for the dildo baby?" Roman asked, as he began to lube up the dildo.

"Yes, Ro, please. I'm so ready." Logan said. Roman spread their legs and positioned the dildo against his hole and started to push it in. They both moaned out loud and bucked their hips. Roman continued jerking them off and thrusting the dildo in and out. 

"God, we're getting close. Can you feel it baby?" He asked. Logan moaned.

"Yes, fuck yes Roman this is amazing." He cried. Roman moaned with his as they came together, coating their hand. Roman panted and cleaned them up.

"Roman... That was..." Roman nodded.

"It was amazing." He finished for him. 

"That doesn't even begin to explain it." Logan laughed, "We, uh, we should do that again some time." He said. Roman smiled.

"Any time babe." Roman said.


End file.
